Miss Jackson
by thydistantstar
Summary: The one case that always seemed to get away from him. Detective AU. Rose/The Doctor. Oneshot.


**_Note: This is just something that came to me when listening to the song. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who._**

**_Climbing out the back door, didn't leave a mark_**_**  
No one knows it's you Miss Jackson  
Found another victim  
But no one's gonna find Miss Jackson, Jackson, Jackson**_

The morning was a silent one, as if the heavens themselves were mourning the loss of the young lady who resided in the home. The staff stood to the sides like gargoyles all in various stages of despair. The only sounds were the crunching of leaves and the occasional sob, mostly from Mrs Hayweather the main house maid. The leaves were stiff in the chilled air and broke to the sounds of bones as the man heavy feet of the officers crossed their spines. The largest crunching was being coming from a rather unhappy Mickey Smith, who was at the moment in his own muddle of despair as he mourned the extra six hours of sleep he could have been getting if he hadn't picked this maniac as his flat mate. Mickey's breath was also the heaviest, unable to cope with the mix of extremely harsh winter air and the flat out speed his feet were forced to reproduce to keep up with the officers and his manic flatmate. This all came to a halt as they all stepped inside the grand house the woman whose untimely demise they were investigating resided in.  
The halls creaked loudly them themselves resisting the heavy footing. The house itself was decked in various items which indicated travelled. Well that's to be expected of these spoiled rich types Mickey snidely thought, before feeling an intense quilt at the fact he was thinking ill of a woman who was now sitting dead in her bedroom. He visibly flinched at the idea.  
The two types of people split; The officers and forensics taking the bedroom which was above their heads. Mickey, the Doctor and Ms Noble taking the basement, or the vault as it was also known. Their own footsteps not clattering unevenly against the wooden steps. A bit like a mismatched orchestra.

Their footsteps subsided as they found what they needed. A safe. The mental safe hold was broken, its main arm was thrown wide open, the floor to ceiling door open wide as if it was mocking them. The money was all but gone. A few notes scattered the grey lifeless concrete which lay beneath their overly priced leather shoes. A few were sketched on, little marks on the queens face stared up at them. Human eyes hooked on paper ones.  
The notes laid scattered like wild grass in a desert, it was equally if not more mocking than the door. They had missed them again. The Badwolf had escaped again…  
The bad wolf was a world class thief, and, well that was all they really knew. No gender, no real name, no real clues. And that was why they had called him in in the first place. The Doctor was as infamous as the Wolf themselves . The Doctor had once been a physics major at Cambridge, when he decided he preferred to be a modern day Sherlock Holmes. He caught the Master an international gang leader in a week. He caught the Toclafane the next day. He hit major headlines when he brought down the Daleks, a criminal family more corrupt, deadly and secretive than the Mafia.  
"The vault had been entered through the vent in the roof. After that we don't know." Confessed detective inspector Noble as she shrugged regretfully, the coffee addled woman paced the vault surface kicking random stacks of bills everyonce in awhile. The house was a modern glass type mansion, with many windows and doors. But the Wolf had picked neither, they had gone for three foot by three foot vent which ran along the roof like an artery.  
"She got in through the vent, correct. After that she walked down the South East hallway. Along the way she knocked out staff one, three and five. Then she entered using a forged key card. Then she electronically cracked the safe. Then made out through the front door. Somewhere in the middle did in the woman upstairs. " The Doctor answered barely looking up from the cobalt floor plan of the house.  
"A woman?" DCI Nobel arched an eyebrow and sneered.  
Mickey could not help but feel the same, how could a woman be so cruel as to murder a woman in her bed.  
"Listen to the security audio."  
"I did. Spaceman. What kind of officer do you take me for?"  
"Spaceman?" Mickey huffed out, only just extinguishing the laugh that had been flaring up.  
"Yeah. Like he's got his head in the clouds most days that one. 'Cept when he's on a case." The red head tipped her head as if thinking. "Sometimes even then. Who are you then? He (She almost spat nodding off to the Doctor who simply looked impatient.) Never even told me."  
"There's clicking." The Doctor finally interrupted. His voice raised in utter impatience. He was waiting to show off, Mickey could feel it. It had become a sixth sense that had built up in the few days of knowing the Doctor.  
"What?"  
"Clicking." He answered simply. As he strolled casually up to the vault. He's converse covered feet pattering softly with every step he took. As he pulled as a stethoscope and looked as the vault door. His shoes silenced. The silence rang through the small room. The woman's aggravated signs the only companion to the stifling silence. Mickey stood idly, not quite knowing where he stood in the matter. He felt out of his depth.  
"Shoes." The woman shouted excitedly as her own clattered slightly as she jumped up, finally having her own eureka moment.  
His only reply was a gruff huff, that the fiery red head took as an appraisal.  
"That door is five inches of reinforced steel. She would have had to electronically opened the door. Otherwise there would have been marks, or at least part of the door would be hollowed, which basically it's not." The pinstriped covered man finally spoke. "And yes. She was wearing heels." He spoke as his own pale grubby converse covered the fresh hold of the vault.  
"Wait. Heels, you said heels, yeah." Mickey said, an idea beginning to build up in his mind, well more of a question than and idea, but that's just semantics. "How'd she climb to the vent in heels?"  
It was then the Doctors eyes finally meet his for the first time in the twenty minuets since they had evacuated the police car. The Doctors eyes were bright and almost childlike in the enjoyment they held, 'he's enjoying this' thought Mickey, there was not real tone attached to the thought. It was mostly an observation, in the five days he'd lived at the flat the Doctor had called him unobservant a grand total of nine times and an idiot about twenty. Maybe now he understood the importance of observing, rather than just looking.  
"Good question. See Donna, that is why I like Mr Mickey, he always asks the right questions." The Doctor gave a turn of his lips towards the younger man, who interpreted it for a smile. "But the thought already crossed my mind. She's trained of some sort. She wears them a lot."  
"Like a dancer or somethin'" Mickey spoke giving his own smile to the Doctor.  
"Correctamondo." The Doctor spoke finally taking his hands off of the metal door and fully turning towards the other two. "A word I have never used and hopefully will never again." The Doctor said strolling out of the room fully now.  
"Come on Mickety Mick Mick. I have all I need here now."

* * *

The next case of the Badwolf they had found had occurred in a bank in the centre of London. Red and blue lights were the only ones that could be seen from the moment they had left the car. The stars did not even breach the sky, it was as if in this night not even the light of the stars were in their favour. It was the fourth robbery of the month, although this one had a witness.  
"…. Twenty year old Rose Tyler, has worked her for a year, was knocked out, but reports seeing a figure out in the main reception at midnight…" The Doctor spoke loudly as he read from the sand shaded folder he had been handed as soon as he steeped in the car.  
"And be nice to her. She's young, and she's a sweet little thing and has had quite the shock. Remember that Spaceman, not everyone is so stoic like you." The Doctor rolled his eyes as soon as the words passed the woman's lips.  
The two clattered up the stairs to the large glass door, the storm which has darkened the night and now showered their heads hurrying their steps considerably. A lower level police officer, which name escaped the Doctor lead them in, whistling the only noise filling the hollow building. They were lead to a small lounge, where all the police officers seem to have come together, like some black and white suited conglomeration. A small petite woman sat on an over stuffed bar like stool. Her shoulders shaking slightly as she spoke in lowered tones, to a spiky haired officer, who's name was Jake, well according to how the young woman addressed him. The woman was dressed in a classic business suite. Simple black and pink. Her shirt was pale pink, fitted perfectly to her shape, much like the jet black skirt she was wearing. She was young, twenties, pretty, very pretty the Doctor thought before quickly focusing himself back on the job at hand.  
"Rose?" He tried to match the tone she was giving to the hedgehog haired boy.  
She nodded, her hair swaying slightly as she did, the blanket she had wrapped over her shoulders slipped slightly.  
"Yes, I suppose you want to question me." She spoke her voice sweet and melodious. Her small pale ivory hand reaching up to readjust the silver shock blanket.  
"Only if that is okay with you."  
"I-It's fine." She gave a small almost timid smile. Almost. As a hand went sweeping through straightened peroxide locks. The Doctor sat beside her as Mickey wondered off to sit in the corner. Once again he felt out of his depth. While he watched the Doctor, a man who seemed so at home and calm in the situation. He knew little about the case. Only that it was a woman, a thief and murderer to those who got in her way. The Doctor had mentioned that this was the first case he had ever worked on and it dated back three years. The only person to outwit the Doctor. Not that the Doctor seemed to upset at all of this. Mickey had imagined him irritated and frustrated, as he seemed when he could never finish something. Much like when he had put three bullet wounds in the dark blue wall which cornered their living room when he couldn't find the last puzzle piece. Or even sulking. Like when he had found out Donna had solved a case they had the other day by catching the criminal in the act. After that he sulked for a total of five days. Donna had taken to calling him the oncoming sulk in everyone of the pairs phone conversations. But no. Neither had happened, in fact he seemed rather impressed if anything.

The Doctor himself Steadied himself awkwardly on an identical stood.  
"Watch it." Rose warned softly holding the stool with a small tongue in teeth smile as he finally settled down. He nodded, muttering a thanks to her . He flipped open his small note pad. They spoke until scribbled rushed blue covered stripped white pages. They talked until a time line was based. The blonde whimpering and sobbing every few minutes. An hour or so later he dismissed her , he would have liked to spoke to her longer, but DCI Noble had laughed and said that a sweet girl like that would have nothing to do with the mass jewel theft.

* * *

"…So she entered through the window in the hall. Proceeded through the hallway, unseen." At this he raised his eyebrows at Noble, showing once more he did not fully believe this was what happened. "She then 'knocked out' Miss Tyler and got to the safe. Once there she hacked the computed system, using the Oswald virus to hack the systems. Stole the jewels then just walked out."  
"'knocked out?'" She uttered in a similar mocking way in which he had first spoke the words. "You still don't believe Miss Tyler?" Noble ground out clearly annoyed at this prospect.  
"… I don't know. Something just doesn't fit. It's not that I don't believe her. Just something is wrong, well, a few things are wrong."  
Donna followed him a few paced behind the still ranting man, whom fully began to explain about how the foot prints were too 'perfect' and the fact that Miss Tyler was knocked out was too 'perfect'. Donna just carried on mouthing his words each word carving his hubris. She practically crashed in to his bony backside as he halted picking something tiny up and inspecting it.  
"God spaceman, give a girl a warning. I nearly deflated hitting that bony backside of yours, better yet…" She was cut off as the Doctor wrapped a hand over her mouth, drawing all her attention to the small item he help clutched between his thumb and forefinger. Between which hung a small chuck of blood red vinyl nail varnish coated nail.  
"She lost her nail?" The Doctor muttered for once looking back at Noble.  
"Fake nail." She answered quickly. "It's obviously fake." She rolled her eyes at the man, men they never understood beauty. "Expensive too by the looks of it." She spoke handing the object back to the Doctor disinterested.  
"First time she's left a mark." Noble mumbled.  
"First time she's left a witness." countered the Doctor.

* * *

He saw Rose as he left the building. He had jogged in to a coffee shop a street or so away. Rose was sitting by the window, her golden eyes catching him immediately. He supposed Mickey could wait a few minuets. He settled on the chair opposite her. She appeared miles calmer now that she had earlier.

"Do you make a habit of taking tea with possible criminals?" She asked teasing clear in her slight amused smirk, as she sipped from the Styrofoam cup. Her darkened eyebrow arched almost perfectly.  
"This is coffee actually."  
That got a slight giggle from her.  
"So what do you think?" The question sounds for all intensive purposes innocent.  
"They're getting careless. Left a little something behind."  
"Me?"  
"Corrrectamondo." The Doctor spoke excitedly. Before pursing his lips slightly. "I promised Mickey I'd never say that again."  
"Good thing he's not here then." She gave a slight smirk. Which traced gently along luscious pink lips. The Doctor felt himself gulp.  
"I admire you." The Doctor felt himself choke slightly at the comment. He looked at her curiously, waiting for her to continue. "If anyone can catch the Badwolf I expect it to be you."  
They sat in silence for a few moments before Rose spoke again. But this time she was cut off by the blasting of a phone. She glanced down cutting off the noise before meeting his eyes again.  
"I need to leave." She muttered almost regretfully. The tone surprised him. But he did not show this.  
"Stay in town, I might need to interview you some more, can't have you skipping town." He Joked as she stood.  
"I won't. I'll keep a window open for a Doctors appointment." She gave that tongue in teeth smile once more, as she disappeared from sight. The feelings that smile had given him surprised him. He suddenly bolted upward, finally remembering his forgotten companion. As he left the small shop he found himself considering Rose with a sceptical mind, before the sinking feeling of dread began to rise to the surface threatening to over throw him slowly. He just hoped his intuition was wrong. He shock his head slightly trying to clear the rising overwhelming feeling of dread that threatened to drown him. He quickened his step and jogged down the rain soaked street, the rain gave a certain silver shiver to the air around him. He kept up the jog until reaching a taxi, as if jogging could chase the doubts away.

* * *

"I don't get it." Mickey felt he was stating for the umpteenth time. His voice now gritted as he ground out the statement. Feeling annoyed as the Doctor once more sprung off in the a monologue about the fake nail. About how something about it was important.  
The Doctor had frozen. Now he stood in the middle of the room. His hands now frozen in the middle of his hair.  
"You asked before how she climbed to the vent, right?"  
"Yeah… You said she was trained."  
"She isn't. She changed shoes. Just like she did in this case, she lost the nail while changing her shoes."  
"Why would she?…" Mickey trailed off.  
"She wanted to be heard."  
"What?…"  
"She's playing a game with us, with me."

* * *

The next crime scene was even more electorate. This time the Badwolf had got brave. The crown jewels had been taken. No, witness's this time, no video, no clues. Nothing. Except a small hammer and a note written in lipstick, a lipstick the almost the same colour as the nail. _Till our next appointment Doctor X_. The Doctor pocketed the note as soon as he saw it.  
"This is beautiful!" The doctor exclaimed upon taking a full view of the crime scene. "I'm almost impressed. Almost."  
Everyone else in the room looked about ready to hang the Doctor. A young detective stood before the Doctor eyes scolding, icy blues carving in to him as his eyes twitched excitedly round.  
"Is this a game to you Doctor? You go round speaking as if these villains are your friends, you seem to enjoy this. This world of depravity, or evilness. Well I won't have it."  
The Doctor seemed to freeze at this. A righteous anger seemed to emerge. "Well, I say almost.." He began carrying what he had been saying before. "Except, she seemed to forget the finger prints on the hammer." He spoke picking up the item and swinging it mockingly, before raising his eyebrows to the young girl he would later find out is called Victoria.

* * *

The finger prints were a dud. Although the Doctor had to say he was truly impressed, and that was a vast compliment, he was not easily impressed. He pushed back from his laptop which displayed the finger prints of one John Lumic, a scientist who had been delving in artificial intelligence. This fact alone fazed him, how did this person get him? Why did they get him? He ran his hands shakily through his hair, tugging each strand in frustration. Nothing in this case had added up, nothing. Even lead they got was a dead end, or a road to one.  
This woman was good, very good. Impressive. An equal? He pushed his chair pack further, spinning slightly as his thoughts began to whirl just like his chair in that moment. He'd be even more impressed if he didn't already know who she was.

* * *

Now the Doctor wearing a suit wasn't strange. He'd wore one ever since Mickey had meet him. 'Cept for bed, of course. No, what was strange was that he was wearing a tux.  
"You're wearing a tux." Mickey stated eyes curiously trailing the body of his manic flatmate and more recently friend.  
"And you're finally observing!" Came an excited reply. For anyone else this would sound patronizing, wait it still was. But he supposed the Doctor meant it as a compliment.  
"let me try this again, right. Why are you wearing one?"  
"Got a date."  
For one of the umpteenth times since they meet Mickey was speechless. He made a series of slight gurgles and swallowed a few times, before he was finally able to speak.  
"You?!" Mickey knew he sounded insulting, but in this moment he didn't care. "How did you get a date? Better yet whose going on this date with you? Bet she needs her head checked."  
"Rose." The Doctor muttered pulling a black bowtie from his chest of draws and curling it round his collar.  
"Are you mad?" He asked before almost laughing, he already knew the answer. Well, sane people didn't keep heads in the fridge, or date people they thought were master jewel thief's.  
"What? Bow ties are cool." He answered almost proudly. Mickey frowned for a few seconds before signing. "I'm not talking about that mate. It's just most people don't set up a date with someone they think is a criminal."  
"Well, Donna said she was a nice sweet girl. Anyway like I said to her that day, something felt odd about that day and I intend to find out what. Ergo the date." The Doctor said shoving a few notes in his wallet before brushing past Mickey with a smile on his face.  
"Mans insane."

* * *

The Doctor settled in to the seat of the overly stuffed curtain like chair which he supposed was supposed to make the place look worth its price tag. He waved away the ever persistent waiter and took a sip of the chilled lemon water that resided on the table before him. He surveyed the other coupled around him, noting who was having an affair, who was the mistress, who were the overly happy couple and who where the sham marriages. His particular interest settled on a couple only a table over. A couple who he could not work out were married, or just another stupid banker and his mistress. The expensive dress showed that she was trying to impress, but it was slightly to large for the slender lady supposing it was brought to her. But if it was the wrong size that than supposed…  
His musings were cut of by a light sweet melodic whisper in his ear.  
"Married."  
His face slide slightly to his left capturing the light lavender smell that seemed to follow his date the few times he had seen her. A smell he had come to associate with dread and excitement.

"Are you deducing Lewis?"  
"That I am sergeant." She spoke her tongue in teeth smile once more taking main stage. He felt his mind slip slightly.  
"And…um, what gave it away?"  
"Well, Serge that'll be the ring and the tan line." She glanced over at the couple who seemed oblivious to anyone else, much less the sleuthing couple beside them. "She had taken the ring off, the same ring. Gone on holiday, I'd say gone to her mothers. And then put the ring on again. There's a slight tan there before which shows it was the same ring."  
The Doctor cleared his thoat a few times before finally spitting out. "So what, what are you going to be having?"  
"Any thing with chips. Been ages since I've had chips."

They were in the middle of eating when it, the burning question in his mind seemed to have eaten away at him enough that he finally spit something out.  
"Why 'Badwolf'?" There was a heavy infliction on the name.  
"Why not?" She answered barely looking up from her meal.  
Then a heavy silence settled down as he had to finally embrace in what he had been dreading for a very long time. Ever since he meet her really. He had known it.  
"How'd you finally guess? I mean notes aside. 'Cause you knew before then."  
"The nail." She seemed to nod at this. As if at coffee she had knew he hadn't meant her at all.  
"You noticed I chipped it when you interviewed me, then you noticed it and you knew." She swallowed slightly, as if nervous.  
She looked as f she was ready to take off skittishly. He grasped her hand across the table. She looked anxious, but took his hand in hers as well.  
"This is still a date." He smirked at her.

How they ended up like this he had no idea. He pressed against a wall as his hands reached down at her dress lifting it slightly. Their tongues locked in a battle for dominance. One that at this moment he seemed to be winning. His lips left hers as she seemed to whimper missing the contact. His lips then settled on the point where her neck meet her collar bone, sucking gently as the pressure point. Gaining a light gasp from her as her hands seemed to reawaken and began to tug on his hair. She leaned back slightly, her generous now bitten lips meeting his ear as she whispered once more in to it. "So.. You've captured the Badwolf what are you gonna do with me now?" The whisper itself was breathy and hard to catch entirely, but he got the jest of it. He was now the one to pull away. Darken chocolate eyes meeting golden ones that appeared half laden with lust. He suspected at this point his were no better. "I think you know exactly what I am going to do."  
***

As his vision began to switch from utter blackness to only slight fazing dots he tried to sit up. His head felt as though it had been caved in then filled with cement. As he tried to look round his eyes refused to cooperate and he could only see in tones of rather bright and utter darkness. He closed them once more trying in vain to be able to see more that mere vague colours. He laid back down, then sat up once more and then he finally could see more than just tones. He looked round and saw varying expensive items. A large overly coloured lamp, it appeared to be of Tiffany origin. Then next to it a rather substandard phone. It was a hotel, a nice one at that. But still a hotel. His mind wracked a way he could have got here. But his memories were fuzz to say the least. He slip his hands down his jacket in a vain attempt to find something of use. All he could find was a slip of paper. He pulled it out gently and then glanced down at the neat and obviously feminine writing. It was the same writing as the note left in the tower of London.

_Sorry to walk out early of this appointment. Till next time Doctor XX_

He sat in silence for a few moments. A few moments that seemed to stretch on for more like an hour, before he finally rose and left the room.

The final memory of last night slipped in to his mind. He had gone back to the hotel with her. Then later he had had a night cap.

She had slipped him something in his drink.

She had gotten away.

And he found that in this moment he didn't care, he placed the small scarp of paper back in his pocket with a slight smile on his face.  
***


End file.
